Stance
by ImALittleMoose
Summary: Its been 10 years since Edward Left Bella in the forest. Bella has been changed and is confused. SHe's made new friends in England and thier supporting her.. but for how long? new writer so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first ever real entry on here soo please be nice and tell me what you think. i hope you like it!!

Disclaimer - all the characters are Stephanie Meyers, but the one's you haven't heard of ( Ben, Lizzie, Lee and Tamika) are mine.

Summary

It's been 10 years since Edward left Bella in the forest. Bella has been changed but things in general haven't changed much in the world but this story is set in England for a bit of change!! Bella has made some new friends. This is all set in Bella's point of view.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella!!!! Purrrlease!!! Will you stop doing that! You can't just start a sentence and just…. well…. float off!!" Ben threw his hands in the air and flopped on the chair. Ben is my bestest of male friends ever. Like in the whole world. And what's even better…. He's gay!!! He will never _ever_ have feelings for me so our friendship will never go sour! Ever since that dreadful evening 10years ago Ben has been my rock. Never judging but always pushing.

"Ben, you know I hate talking about the past and no matter how hard you try and pull it out of me I'm just not ready to talk about it. I daren't even think about it let alone voice it... it still hurts" I said as I sat on the edge of my overly too big – a – bed for my dorm room.

Okay I'm a vampire living at University of Bedfordshire in a little tiny town in the middle of England and here I found 4 of the most amazing people (well vampires) I've known this side of my undead life. I came over here shortly after that evil evening 10 years ago, explaining to Charlie that I had to get away from Forks, well as far away from the USA as possible and amazingly he understood. At first I travelled. I've seen most of England now and I spent a quality few years in France and now in here in my dorm with Ben who is trying so hard to get my past out of me. He's been trying for the last… well since I've known him. But even though he pushes he knows when to stop.

As for the other three vampires well there's Elizabeth and Lee Jones twins and Tamika Smith. Lizzie and Lee are real twins and were both changed at the tender age of 18 about 90 years ago. They were born in WW2 and were in the London bombings. They were both badly burnt and weren't going to make it alive and as far as they can remember a doctor changed them. As for Tamika she doesn't really remember how she was made but has never complained or really wondered. And then there's Ben. Well he was what we would call a fairly young vampire only 20 odd years undead. He was changed one night when he was out with his friends; he left early and was dragged into an ally and changed.

"Bells… earth to Bella!!! Mmph Bella please concentrate!" Ben said getting rather agitated at me. "What… sorry." I shifted my position so I was lying on my belly on my bed. Ben had given up on trying to get the past out of me and had set up my sociology books up in front of me.

"Ok look are you even going to bother trying to study or should we just give up and go out.. I heard its student night in town." Ben was still sat in the chair but had his hands under his chin leaning on the desk facing me. His dark short brown hair was messing and his piercing green eyes just boring into my forehead. " Well… I'm really not in the mood to stick my nose in a book… yea why not." Ben squealed and jumped up

"You ring the other see where they are, I'm getting your outfit ready." Ben reminded me of a male version of Alice sometimes._ Ouch that hurt_ thinking of any of them hurt. I flipped my phone out of my pocket and dialled Elizabeth's number.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" Elizabeth's musical voice sang down the phone.

"Hey good ta. Me and Ben were wondering what you were up to and whether you wanted to come town?" I asked as I watched Ben pull clothes out of my wardrobe and shake his head. "So need to go shopping bells" he murmured as his put them back.

"We've just got back from Luton. Yea why not? We'll come get you" Elizabeth said as I heard an engine come to life in the background.

"Ok see you soon bye" I replied and put the phone down.

"They're going to come get us. Ben please stop looking at me like that you know I don't do clothes if it fits I buy!" He was looking at me as if I'd made my own clothes.

"Isabella Swan if it is the last thing I do on this earth I will have you dressing properly. How will anyone ever see your gorgeous body if all you do is cover it with rags!" _He sounds so much like Alice!_

"Bella what's wrong? Hunni I didn't mean it!" Ben came rushing over to me and put his arms around me. Obviously my face betrayed me again. I could feel the tears welling.

"It's nothing just nothing. Found anything suitable?" I took a deep breath and instantly felt dizzy. Ben just looked at me with a disapproving look.

"Bella you shouldn't bottle it up like that. I know we're vampires but we still have breakdowns ya know and you are bee lining for one." He stood up and went back to the wardrobe.

"I think I can just about make something suitable" He pulled out my dark denim skinny leg jeans, a white long sleeve thin top and black vest.

"As for shoes I suppose you can wear these but I _**am**_getting you a new pair soon." He was holding my favourite pair of black riding boots they are so comfortable. I looked at him and smiled "What would I do with out you Ben?"

"You'd be the most smelliest undressed vampire ever!" he said with the biggest grin on his face and it was infectious because I couldn't help but smile. I got up and got dressed.

"Well at least you know how to pick underwear" Ben retorted as he changed in to skinny leg jeans a white t-shirt and a grey waistcoat.

"Well the one rule I do know is they have to match" We both laughed and changed. As we were doing our hair (me my make-up) there was a knock at the door. Ben went to open it and there stood my other three favourite vampires.

"Hey hey people!" Tamika came running in giving us both hugs. Lizzie and Lee walked in after her looking stunning as usual. Tamika had gorgeous chocolate brown skin that seemed to sparkly even in the dark her face was of a goddess that men literally tripped over just to get a glimpse of. Lizzie and her stunning blonde hair blue eyed model looked like she'd just walked off the cover of vogue. And Lee well Lee was a male swimsuit model who was studying law. (Really) his matching blonde hair blue eyed gorgeousness was much like his sisters. All stunningly dressed as if they were off to fancy nightclub in London instead of a small town with a maximum of 4 nightclubs!

"Who's ready to party!" Tamika squealed literally bouncing off the walls

"Who gave her sugar?" Ben asked as he smiled watching her bounce.

"Hunni I've been trying to get Bella out for ages… I'm excited!" She said as she squeezed his shoulders.

"Ok let's go before she changes her mind!" Lee smiled as he put his arm round me. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear as he gave me a gentle squeeze. I nodded and smiled

"Let's go peeps!" I said smiling for the first time in what seemed like years.

As we walked to the car park an odd feeling came over me. A feeling I hadn't had in nearly 10years. I had butterflies in my stomach

"Bells you good?" Lizzie asked me as we walked to her car.

"Yea just nervous ya know. It's been a long time since I've felt good about going out." I smiled as she slowed to walk with me.

"Babe I dunno what happened to you but all I'm going to say is that no matter who it was or what happened… Time does heal wounds. It just well takes time. He must have meant a lot for you to still doubt your self" Lizze put her arm through mine. She was so beautiful it made jealous.

"I know I'm just really glad I found you guys or who knows where I would be right now" _broken and in a hole under the earth were know one would ever find you._ I thought to myself it hurt so much just to think of the possibilities of could have been

"Well that's why you found us!" She smiled radiantly the car park around us seemed to light up.

"Lizzie it _**is**_ cold our here" Lee said faking a shivering effect

"Oh hush, and get in, hey Bells you wanna drive?" Lizzie rattled her car keys at me. At that point Lee jumped out of the car.

"Hold on how come she gets to drive!?!" he looked honestly hurt

"Because she knows the speed limit and is a good driver!!" Lizzie replied sarcastically. She smiled at me as she threw me the keys. Her shiny new Bentley Continental GTC Convertible stood out like a sore thumb amongst the corsa's nova's and ford fiesta's that scattered the car park.

"Lizzie you really shouldn't bring this here… people will get jealous" Ben said as we all buckled in.

"Yea but its dark and I like it… it's purrty" she giggled in response. I turned the engine on and smiled to myself the power of this car was gorgeous. As we drove down the embankment heads turned and people stopped walking just to look. I smiled as I drove into a secure car park and parked the car.

"Ok where to first?" I asked as I unbuckled myself.

"How about that new club on the Broadway? Stance?" Ben asked as he looked at his hair from the back in the rear view mirror

"Yea I heard it's good" Tamika said flicking a stray hair.

"Ok off we go" Lizzie said getting out of the car.

Walking down the high street was fun. People just stopped walking and turned toi look at us as we walked down the sidewalk. Blokes whistled and girls glared Ben loved the attention as well as Lizzie. We soon made it to the Broadway and the new club.

"Huh seems like opening night" I said as I looked at the queue. The butterflies seemed to turn into small birds as they fluttered in my stomach. The other just seemed to walk straight on through I stood there thinking _well that doesn't seem right. How come we walk through? _Ben came back out and seemed to read my mind

"Vampires own the place, we get automatic VIP status" his smile could not have been big enough. _I so don't like the sound of that!_ The birds were now eagles as they tried to break free from my stomach

"Ben I.. I can't go in there." I started to back away from the club

"Bella of course you can. What's wrong? Bella?" Ben tried to clam me but I had to get away. _Why are you doing this? You don't know who they are. Exactly. I don't know who they are. They could be anyone._ _It's not going to be them. Here!! In Deadford? I don't think so! Mmm_. I stood in the street looking at the club. I closed my eyes.

"Bella babe.. Come on. If anything happens we'll go somewhere else ok promise." Lizzie had come out. She held my shoulders looking at me. I took deep breaths and opened my eyes.

"Ok." I opened my eyes and exhaled. I straightened my shoulder and put a smile on my face. Lizzie let go of my shoulders and took my hand. We walked passed the bouncer who nodded as we passed. The scent hit me like a brick wall. Vampires and humans mingled together. All five of us were 'Vegetarians' so we could handle the scent but I had gotten used to Ben, Tamika, Lizzie and Lee's scent to new vampires stung my nose.

"Whoa." I gasped as I walked through the doors. The place was completely black all the décor. The tables and booths were red and the lighting was minimal.

"how do humans see?" I wondered to myself

"They don't, that's the good bit" a luring voice sang from behind me. I span on the spot almost taking Lizzie to the floor.

"eh sorry you scared me" I tried to steady myself and Lizzie at the same time.

"That's ok. Welcome to stance I hope you enjoy your evening. Its free bar for our friends" she smiled and winked at me. Lizzie seemed to take a liking to the gentleman where as he creeped me out. Lizzie bee lined for him giving him her winning smile. I weakly smiled and walked over to the bar leaving Lizze with the creepy guy and head for Ben. He stood at the bar ordering the drink. The music played softly in the background until about an hour later when it turned up a few notches. Looking at Lee surrounded by less beautiful women I decided a walk to the garden was needed.

As I exited the club, a deep breath welcomed the cool breeze. Even though Bedford had its dull moments sometimes it was beautiful in its own right. I took at seat in the corner with my back to the club. I could hear screaming and applause as someone started to talk over the mike. A scent that I knew all to well rushed over me and I turned slowly

"Bella"

For a first in vampire history.. I fainted.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry it's late!! It's been a hectic week. I hope you enjoy. There's a lot of twists and turn so tell me if you likey!!

Though if any of you can think of a name please let me know could really use the help!

By the way, thank you for Bellamee for your review and all those who have added my story to favourites, It's a real confidence boost!

­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________

"Bella?" I heard my name being called but everything was black. _Open your eyes then,_ _good idea_ I thought to myself. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly shut them again the light was blinding.

"ugh" was all I could muster.

"Bella come on open your eyes." The voice urged me

"Give her time. You being here is a shock you know" I recognised Ben's voice

"Ben" I said

"Yes Hunni I'm here. Are you ok?" He heard him move closer to me. I felt his hand rest on mine and his other touch my hair

"What's with the lights?" I asked murmuring

"Turn down the lights. You are such a drama queen Bella. Only you could faint!" I could hear the smile on Ben's face. I peeked through my eyelids and saw that the lights had been turned down. They didn't dazzle me anymore. As I opened my eyes fully I asked, "Where's everyone else" soon realising they were all standing around me. "Oh" I said as I sat up, my head spinning slightly. Everyone included Lizzie and the creepy guy from the club, Lee, Tamika, Ben and the whole reason I fainted in the first place. I laid eyes on him for a whole few seconds before…

"Dad, what are you doing here? You're meant to be at home, what about your job, the house, the town?" I stuttered all confused. _What, when how why?_ I shook my head trying to get all my thought in order.

"Well when you left Forks I had a visitor who convinced me that I was wasting my life and that there was so much more out there in the big wide world and I took their advice. And then your letters started arriving and that was really the final straw, you told me all your exciting stories and I just had to get out of there. After you mother left I was distraught Bells, then all that with him and then you leaving me twice Bella I couldn't stay in that house anymore. I know I don't really do emotions and all that but Bella I'm so happy now. And along the way I met someone else. You'll love her Bella." My father stood in front of me with a huge smile on his face. He did look so happy and so… well…alive. And then I looked into his eyes.. And instantly felt extremely dizzy.

"DAD! What has happened to you, your eyes?" I was screaming standing up, his face fell and my whole body shook. His eyes were golden orbs fiery and beautiful. For the first time since I woke up I looked at his face. He _**was**_ beautiful, his skin soft and pale his brown hair glossy and shiny his figure was built and solid and his beer belly had disappeared. _He's one of us.. Who would do that. They've changed him into a beautiful monster damned for eternity._

"This is your dad." Ben looked stunned and in awe. They whole room changed in an instant. Everyone was stunned into silence, either looking at Charlie or me.

"Bella it's the best thing that's happened to me. I've never felt so good and it isn't all that bad. I now know what you've been through. It must have been so hard not being able to tell me what really was happening. I can't believe you kept it from me for so long. Even Billy knew and that hurt me Bells. But now you can tell me anything and you'll never have to suffer the loss of a father and we can do stuff that seemed impossible before. Please don't be mad, I'm not" he looked at me with pleading eyes, his hands held mine.

"Dad who did this to you? How long, why didn't you tell me? How come you're here, of all the places in the world? What happened to the house and Forks and your job?" there were so many questions that just banged into each other. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Well it's been 9 years since I was changed and it was really hard at first. My new friend took care of the house while I tried to control the thirst. I was really bad but since I've stopped hunting animals it's easier to control. Mike Newton's dad took over the sheriff job and I just sold the house to Mike Newton and Jessica. Their getting married you know!" if I could get any paler I did.

"You don't hunt animals?" I whispered. I felt a huge lump fill in my throat.

"Well not at the moment, I think it's harder to start straight on animals once I've controlled it better then I will go back but the blood just calls me." Charlie lowered his head as he said this. I pulled my hands from his and lowered myself to back on the seat. Lizzie came over and kneeled beside me.

"Bella do you want to go home? Shall we take you home?" she looked stunned but not as much as me.

"I need to hunt. I feel shit." I stood up and walked to the door as I walked through I could here Tamika saying "She'll come round but it's a huge shock you being and being one of us. We'll get her to ring you ok." And with that they followed me out. As we walked back to the car the atmosphere was strange. I could feel awe, anxiety relief and pressure from everyone. Lizzie took the keys and we drove off. The atmosphere changed in the car. Relief was pretty much all I felt though I could feel a slight edge of anxiety but knew that was coming from me.

"Bells why didn't you tell us you had a dad? We thought all your family was dead." Lee asked. It seemed to be the question on everyone's mind as they all waited for the answer.

"Well now they all except my mum and step dad." I mumbled.

"Bells you should have told us. Do they know where you are? _**What **_you are?" Tamika asked.

"Renee and Phil don't. They think I'm just traveling. I ring home occasionally but mainly emailing them. Dad, well he didn't know but someone has obviously told him and changed him, the bastard. I haven't been near him so he'd never find out. I thought it was safer for him, obviously not." I was so angry. _ How could anyone do that?_

"Bells they might love him enough not to want to lose him. I mean that's why you were changed right?" Ben probed.

"Ben now is so not the time!" Lizzie shot a look at him through the rear view mirror.

"Well when is the time. Bells we've known you how long? And we've all told you what has happened to us no matter how traumatizing it was. And what have we found out about you? For all we know you could be the devil, never human and a psychopath! A very well hidden psycho, but one none the less!" Ben was so right but I just could hurt again.

"Ben I know you know nothing about me but I am no psycho. Its just a really painful past." I shuddered as images passed through my head.

"Bella he is right, we no nothing" Lee added. I sat there looking through the front mirror. The night was completely black, cloudy, I guessed, as there were no stars. As the tree line blurred past I though about Edwards driving and as a human how it scared me. My human thoughts were the only things that keep me alive during the first few months.

" I tried so hard to refuse what I was when I was turned. I tried to starve myself of any form of blood. I wanted nothing more in the world to be human. I hated being a monster. I tried killing myself obviously to now avail;" I smiled to myself at that though, no matter what I tried I just couldn't hurt myself.

"Though I knew the true way to kill a vampire I was on my way there when I met you Ben. You didn't know it at the time but you are the _**only**_ reason I'm still here. You taught me that there's more to life then death." I could feel Ben's eyes boring into my neck, to be honest I could feel everyone's even Lizzie.

"Bells" Lizzie whispered, as I though about other memories, a lone tear trickled down my cheek.

"Bella are you crying?" Lizzie swerved as she recovered from shock.

"What"!" Ben, Tamika and Lee all tried to get in the front of the car at the same time. I quickly wiped away my only human trait left.

"Yea. I dunno why though. What's done is done right?" I turned to look at them all. Everyone was looked at me with wide eyes. Lizzie had even stopped the car.

"Bella who turned you?" Lizzie asked as she lay her hand on my arm. We'd pulled up by an open forest about 20miles from Bedford. It was the only place deer and wild cats roamed. I looked at them all for a moment before getting out of the car. I shut the door and leaned on it. _Deep breath's Bella. It's time you told them. Maybe the can help you instead of hurting you._ ^_yes Bella tell me^_ I span on the spot and Lee was standing there everyone else was in the car.

"What did you just say" I knew I hadn't heard him out loud. He looked at me and took my hands in his.

"Bella I know you can voice it but you can show me instead. I stared at.

"You… y… you kept that one quiet." I stammered as I realised what was happening.

"Bella your venerable at the moment. I've been trying for years to get in your head and tonight's the first time. Yes I can hear your thoughts and I can reply to them to if you let me. You stubborn you know." A small smile appeared on his model lips.

"Does everyone else know?" I lowered my head

"Yea and we all have a power, but we didn't think it was best to tell you. Ben's a late developer though. He didn't know he had one till we were all together. He told Tamika who in turn told us and we kept it quiet, we didn't want to scare you. You've been so fragile all these years. We were, in fact going to tell you soon because you had perked in the last few years, but tonight seemed to blow a whole in the plan." He was now stroking my hand. It was a comforting motion.

"I should have guessed really all your emotions have been tense the last few months I could feel that you wanted to say something but I don't like to pry, unlike some people." I looked at the car I could see Ben straining over Tamika who was holding him back. I smiled _see they only care ^of course we do! ^_

"Ooh that's gotta stop!" I laughed Lee smiled.

"Bella all you have to do is want me to hear. I can't get through unless you're venerable or willing." Lee stepped sideways and back at the same time taking me with him.

"Does everyone have to be weak and willing?" I asked, a general question and a stalling one. Was I ready?

"No like I said you're stubborn!" he smiled back as I followed. I stood in front of him and with my back to him.

"so what exactly can you do?" I asked stalling again

"I can hear you. I can't see what you see that's Lizzie's job. She sees what you see or have seen I can only hear what you want me to hear. Well I usually can." He was still smiling, a break through. "What can you do Bella?" his smile faltered a little but was back in a flash.

"Well I don't really know. From an experience a long time ago I figured I could block things. Ya' know things with the mind, mind readers" I shruggered, I really didn't know what I could do. Lee looked at me quizzingly but didn't push.

"You ready?" he asked instead. I looked into his eyes _I suppose _He looked at me again waiting. I started my telling him about home but he just kept looking at me _can you hear me?_ I felt so silly asking him a question. A good few minutes had past, I'd told him about moving and Renee and Phil and the old Charlie.

"You ready Bella? It's not that bad ya know I wont talk I'll just hear." Lee asked again

"But I was telling" I replied confused,

"You were blocking me again, you need o want me to hear."

"Oh err well…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _ Hear me_ I relaxed entirely all my muscles became un-tensed. _Back home, ugh home, I left my mom and my dad and a whole load of bad memories. ^I hear you know keep going^ _Lee whispered in my head, _huh, well I was happy. I had friends and family and then they left me. , Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they all left me. _At this point I had no problems spilling out every thought I'd every had, the time I spent with Edward, the time Alice spent convincing me to dress properly, the loving way Esme took my in her arms and the encouraging smiles Carlisle gave me. The way Emmett played about with me and the looks Rosalie gave me and the way Jasper pounced. As a remember the forest my knees went weak and fell to the floor

"Bella! Bella its ok you don't have to say anymore" Lee had me in his arms and I could hear the car doors opening.

"Bella Hunni are you ok? Babe come here" Ben picked me up from Lee and took me back to the car. He leaned against the car as if he was holding a baby. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear "it's ok now think happy place, happy place." I felt the tears roll from my closed eyes as my happy place became clear.

"Bella don't think about that. Think food and uni work and teddies and bunnies and food" Lizzie was now standing with Ben and me. Her voice full of worry and pain.

"Lee told you didn't he." I whispered into Ben's chest

"No Hunni he showed me. Bell we should go and hunt. Your too weak" Lizzie voice was soothing. The pain began to go away, my barriers were rebuilding.

"Ok" I replied equally as weakly as I felt. Ben lowered me to the floor.

"After we've fed you lot are going to sit down with me and tell me exactly what you can do" I said as a straightened up. As with that we ran into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since my break down in the forest. Everyone seemed to 'forget' what had happened thought every now and then I would catch one of them looking at me.

After we had fed we all went back to Ben and mine's dorm room. Lee went to the 24-hour local shop and got some munchies and some thing to drink. We all lounged around the room. It was quite a big room with a three seater sofa, a lazy boy chair and of course our beds. Lizzie and Tamika curled up on the sofa, I took the lazy boy and Ben took his bed. When Lee got back he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well so now you know basically what happened. I know I shouldn't have kept it from you all so long. I didn't... Well… it's painful to think about but you guys… your all great friends." I felt so much better after eating and I was much more conversational now. "Now tell me who does what and what does who" Ben looked at me funny but smiled anyway Tamika spoke first.

"Well no one does me with out consent" We all laughed "You know what I meant," I laughed.

"Yea course" She smiled and continued, "Well I have this uncanny power to resemble what ever you want me to. If you want me male…" and with a blink of an eye she was a very tall, very built man "I'm a man!" She smiled and faded back. "It's really good and helps with mingling with people. And getting laid! No one can every say I'm not what they wanted!" She smiled a huge grin like a Cheshire cat. Lee spoke next

"Well you know what I can do and what Lizzie does. But when we want to share something we find it very easy to look into each other's minds and see or hear what we need to." Lizzie nodded to this "it can be a pain sometimes" she winked at Lee who cringed. Ben looked uncomfortable. He shifted positions on the bed, laying belly down, head resting in his hands.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I spoke softly. Lee had already told me his was a late developer and it must have been a bit embarrassing.

"No it's not that. I… I can only do it when I'm angry" he looked straight at me.

"Oh what like they incredible Hulk, do you turn green Ben?" I smiled teasing him

"No" he smiled back I tried to make this as comfortable for him as I could feel he was uncomfortable. "When I get angry I go invisible. Well not invisible I blend into the background. Its more of a mind illusion, I make you believe I've gone. I'm trying to get it to work without being angry but it only makes me angry that I can't do it." He huffed at the last part

"A never ending circle huh" I said. "I know the feeling. I can't even figure if I can do anything." I shrugged.

"But Bells you can I told you" Lee sat up; he was lying back looking at the ceiling. "You've been blocking all my thoughts since I've known you. And you Tamika how she truly is she can't change for you." Tamika nodded "But how do I know that?" I replied, "Maybe this is how I wanted to see her" "that is true"

Ben added, we then got on to discussion of what Tamika really looked like, "Well shall we end that discussion?" Said Tamika "I'll be back kay" and with that she disappeared out the door, in a flash though she was back but with a small shoebox. "These are the photo's I kept after I was turned." She said as she took the lid of the box. As she sifted through the items in the box I could see photos, old pieces of paper that looked worn at the edges because they'd been opened and closed so many times. There was an old dummy, and a small pair of baby shoes. Tamika looked thoughtful as she rummaged in the box.

"Here, this was on my 17th birthday. My momma took it for me." She handed me a small rectangle photo. It was in a back garden of a white house. Tamika stood in all her glory with a smile so big. Standing beside her was an older man and two younger looking boys. The man looked aged but graceful, he wore a white shirt and a waist coat and the two young lads wore identical suits, looking closer they looked identical, must have been twins.

"Tam, who's with you?" I asked as I passed the picture to Lizzie.

"That's my Pa and my two brothers. They were twins, always messing with your head!" She smiled at the thought "One time momma asked Luke to go to the shop for her. He did but Joshua was wearing the same dungarees and when she saw him she told him off for not going to the shop like she asked. When Luke got back they both faced momma and she couldn't tell who was who. If you look in the photo you'll see Luke has a blue cloth on his wrist and Joshua's is yellow. That's how we told the apart in the end." She smiled weakly at the end. "What happened to them?" Lizzie asked she had handed Ben the photo. "They all died. When they came to get me they killed the rest of my family. After I was turned they said it would be easier to go on if they were all dead." She a glint of pure fury in her eye. What must it have been like for her? Lizzie put her hand on Tamika's back. "Well at least they were right. I mean I wish they weren't but at least I didn't see it and well… it was easier, not having to worry that they may end up like me. Or worrying how they were going to die and that at least I wouldn't have to see it or feel it four times over. It was really, really hard at first, ya' know coming to terms with the fact that they were gone but at least now I know their safe and that no harm can come to them again. I couldn't even go to their funeral as everyone thought I was dead to. They burnt down my home to make it look like a house fire." Everyone was now looking at Tamika in shock. "Tamika you told me you didn't know what happened to you. How do you know now or why didn't you tell us?" I asked still in shocked. She had kept it for so long. Well I could hardly talk could I! "Well we're on a 'Share all' night so I thought now was the right time. I dunno, I mentally blocked it out. It's all really fuzzy, in my head. But these are all I have." She pointed to the box. "Well." Was all Ben could say.

Lee was looking at the ceiling again and Lizzie was looking at the floor. Both of them seemed to be fazed out. Ben and Tamika seemed to notice too.

Ben poked Lizzie on the shoulder. "Hey" Lizzie looked up. "I'm really sorry about your family Tam." Lizzie looked at Tamika. "But Bella we need to find out what's going on" Lee spoke. He had sat up and his face looked pale. I looked at Ben who was looking at me with the same expression. Confusion.

"Where did that come from" "And why and what?" Ben asked first and I asked second.

"Bella, everyone's talking about the new club in town and people saw what happened the other night. We can only cover up so much but people saw things." Lizzie sat up straighter. "What do you mean? I passed out... to much alcohol." I answered. "Bella people saw a strange man carry you up the stairs in a crowded night club, passed out. I spread that story but not everyone believes it. Then you run out, crying." Lee explained. "Your dad turning up here, of all places, doesn't really add up. I mean did you ever tell him you were here? And who changed him?" Lee added. I considered what he said. I recall ever telling Charlie I was at Uni here, I didn't even tell him I was in England. And the latter question had been rattling inside my head but I was never to sure if I really wanted to know the answer. Only a few people came to mind when I thought about it.

"I don't remember telling Charlie I was in England but its possible. I mean when I write to him I don't really pay attention. It's become a habit really. And as to who changed him, anyone could have. I mean we're not the only vampire's in the world are we?" I concluded. I looked at each one of them and they all seemed at a dead end. "Bella." Lizzie moved from the sofa and knelt in front of me. "Now don't freak on me kay." _Now who says that? Of course now she's said that I'm going to freak! _ I thought to myself. I looked at her then Ben. He looked totally confused now.

"Someone's looking for you. They've been asking people on campus if they've seen you. They keep calling you Isabella. They describe you to a tee and they know that you're here now." Lizzie held my hands. I was still looking at Ben and if I had a heartbeat I could feel it beating twenty to a dozen. "Bella, don't freak. They don't know what dorm your in. Thankfully those in this dorm know how to keep their mouth's shut." Lee was standing behind me now.

"What do you mean they? Did you know anything about this?" I was still looking at Ben whom's face instantly turned to shock "What? Me? No! I've only just found out. Who's looking?" Ben sat up. "Has Bells been naughty?" Tamika smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Well I don't know. Have you Bella?" Lee asked now kneeling by my side. "I don't know what's going on and you _**both**_ haven't answered my question. Who are 'them'?" I asked now moving from the Lazy boy to a standing position. _Ok now your freaking. It can't be _them _them. They don't know where I am. I could be her but how? Why can't they leave me alone? But you don't know if it is them! _I started to pace. "Will someone please answer the question" Ben looked as anxious as me. "Yeah please" I asked. Lizzie looked at Lee. Lee stood up and sat were I'd just left. "Well there are two of them so far, a man and a girl, both totally gorgeous, definitely undead. They only come out at night and they both dress superbly. Adam said he saw them drive off in a flash car. I don't know anything else but Sam said she saw them go in to Stance. That's all." I, at this point, was sat on the bed next to Ben _they know about Charlie. Oh my god they know bout Charlie_ "who's they Bella?" Lee asked quietly "How can I be vulnerable now?" I asked shocked "please Bella" Lizzie asked. "Well its them ya' know who left." I replied looking down swiftly "I think I need some time alone now." I said as swiftly as I stood up. I looked at everyone who was looking at me. "I need time to think alone." I looked directly at Lee. Tamika stood up first "It's ok Bella, we'll help you ya' know." She touched my arm and walked to the door, Lee and Lizzie stood up next and just smiled. As they left I followed to shut the door. "Thank you for everything guys but I'm going to have to sort this out myself." Lee, the last to leave, looked at me "I know" and he walked away down the corridor. I shut the door and stood with my back to it. Ben was sit exactly as he was when this all started on the bed, shocked. I walked over to him and slumped beside him. "Bella what's happening here?" he turned to me. He out his arm rounbd my shoulders and hugged me, I buried my face in his chest and mumbled "I don't know but it's a shit week!" we both laughed lightly. "Hunni I'm going to go spend the night with Chaz. I really do think you need to think this all through I'll be next door so come get me if you need me." He lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. "Yeah thanks, you get laid I get to think!" I smiled and kissed his chin. I pushed him over and off the bed. "Go, Go get laid I'll suffer" I smiled as he wobbled. "It's ok hunni just suffer in silence" he blew a kiss in my direction and I caught it. He waltzed to the door, turned, smiled and left.

I flopped on the bed. _Well what to do? _ I asked myself. I sat up and looked around the room. There were drink bottles on the table so I got up and put them in the bin. The room was remarkable tidy for us, so there was no cleaning to do. Ben had _**made**_ me finish my assignments so no coursework to do. _A walk is needed_ I thought to myself and agreed. I locked up the dorm and put a note on the whiteboard just in case Ben worried. I walked out the car park and got in to my little 3-door fiesta. I smiled at myself as I thought _Bet Edward would love this car_ amazingly it didn't hurt as much to think his name. I lent over to retrieve my stereo from the glove box and fitted it in. I put my keys in the ignition and turned the car on. As I looked out the front window I screamed.

Sat on my bonnet was a black object. Once my eyes registered I stopped screaming. I got out of the car and looked at the vase of roses on my bonnet. I looked but there was no card or note. _Humph so secret admirer!_ I took the vase and put them in my boot. Noting to self that it needed cleaning.

"Well is that anyway to treat a present. Oh yes I forgot you don't' like gifts." I screamed again for the second time. "Why so sneaky" I turned and found the last person I thought in the world standing behind me.

"Jasper" I had on hand on my 'would be' heart and on the car to balance myself. There stood in front of me was Jasper Cullen looking no older then the day he pounced. A calming wave hit me as I thought I was going to hyperventilate. "Thanks." I stood up and walked to the front of the car and went to take the keys out of the ignition "We can go for a drive, I should think you want to know what's going on." Jasper said from the other side of the car. I was going to have to get used to the vampire speed thing again as we didn't use it, being around humans so often. "Err yea if you want. Not as luxurious as your used to though." I smiled weakly as I got into the car. I had to lean across the passenger seat as the child lock was. "Hey I'm up for any car. We've been travelling on foot for ages." He smiled as he relaxed himself into the seat. I started the engine and backed out of my parking space. As we went pulled out of the car park I asked my new passenger "any where in particular?" "The Priory if you please." He replied. So off I drove to the most tranquil place in Bedford. I huge lake surrounded by forest. A small Bed and breakfast was based there along side a sedate little pub. As we arrived I pulled into the car park. "So" I said as I turned the engine off. "What brings you here?" "That's a silly question Bella. She does" he pointed out of the window and there on a bench a small figure sat, back to us. "Is that.." I whispered to myself really, I knew who it was. "Yup." We've traipsed all over England looking for you. She's been going mental you kept changing you mind" Jasper looked out the window to the small figure with a mixed expression of relief and worry. "We'll better not let her fret anymore." I said as I took a deep breath and go out of the car.


End file.
